


starfighter drabbles

by aeonian_love



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC, Somewhat, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonian_love/pseuds/aeonian_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random short oneshots I write when I get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starfighter drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> OOC fluff because why not :^)

Although the lighting was dim, Deimos was still able to see the man crouching down in front of him. He could make out the black hair streaked with blue highlights framing a sharp, strong jawline. The man's lips were curled upwards at the ends in a somewhat domineering smirk, his dark eyes boring into Deimos' own. What a pair they were; Deimos with his bright, azure eyes, Cain with his dark, muted ones. Deimos and his reserved personality, Cain and his rather impulsive one.

However, in the heat of the moment, their differences were set aside — just for once. Just for once, things were allowed to slide. Their worries were permitted to fade away. There was no Abel, there were no threats from the Colterons– nobody. Only themselves, alone. Deimos felt a thumb underneath his chin, stroking gently before tilting his head up. “Cain..” The sound of his own voice surprised him; a low, hushed whisper breaking the total silence.

Speaking wasn't necessary then. They both desired peace and taciturnity; albeit a bit rare for Cain. “Shh, myshonok,” Cain replied, his hand moving up to cup Deimos' cheek. He caressed the soft, almost silken light skin, strikingly unmarked even after months of war. 

Their faces inched together, closer and closer, until Deimos could feel Cain's hot breath against his parted, waiting lips. He lifted his arm, slinging it around Cain's shoulders. In this manner, he pulled the dark eyed male further towards him until their chests were touching. Deimos swore he could've felt the other's heartbeat reverberating through his tight suit, reminding him vaguely of the rumbling sound an old ship might make right before take-off. 

As soon as their lips touched, Deimos could feel a strange sensation permeating through his body – from his chest, /especially/ his chest, down to his legs. It was like a shock to him; but a good kind of shock. The feeling was oddly comforting, and comforting was what he had needed for a long time. It made him feel wanted; like somebody actually cared. Deimos didn't feel used. This wasn't a sexual act; this was a genuine kiss – not a sloppy, heat of the moment kiss, either. Cain's lips were remarkably soft and warm against his own — and although everything was undoubtedly wrong, although everybody else still existed, although they were headed into enemy territory on a potential suicide mission — the kiss made Deimos feel at home.


End file.
